


Conundrum

by thtvrywitch



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtvrywitch/pseuds/thtvrywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If asked now, Saruhiko would reply that the smartest person he knew was not his father. Sure, he could probably escape this maze of tall, intimidating buildings with more ease than he solved the Rubik's Cube with. But if it weren't for Niki sending Saruhiko to that place- that school, then he wouldn't be in this situation. It was his fault he was lost. He should have just let him stay home."</p>
<p>A one shot in which child!Saruhiko runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Derived from my Fushimi Family AU. My Fushimi Family AU is about Saru’s life were his parents not toxic people. If they were still in his life. (I am beyond done with the fandom glorifying all forms of abuse, especially sexual abuse. I wanted to create Niki in a new light.)

If asked just a few hours earlier, Saruhiko would reply without a second thought that the most difficult puzzle in the world was the Rubik's Cube. With all its twists and turns, the infuriating brightly colored squares that never seemed to line up no matter what direction he cranked the many rows. He just couldn't figure the silly looking thing out, it looked so easy.

If asked just a few hours earlier, Saruhiko would reply that the smartest person he knew was his father. Niki could figure out any puzzle you put in front of him with ease, even the Rubik's Cube. Especially the Rubik's Cube. If he didn't know any better, Saruhiko would insist it was magic. The way Niki seemed to run his hands over the puzzle and in just a couple breaths, the chaos of colors would be in neat, orderly rows. Not a single one out of place.

If asked now, Saruhiko would reply that the hardest puzzle in the world was this dark, confusing alley way he was turned around it. There were no bright colors to this puzzle, except dingy grays and browns highlighted by the orange rays of the setting sun. No matter what turn he took, no matter what row of buildings he ran down, he couldn't figure this terrifying maze out. Mazes were so easy on paper.

If asked now, Saruhiko would reply that the smartest person he knew was _not_ his father. Sure, he could probably escape this maze of tall, intimidating buildings with more ease than he solved the Rubik's Cube with. But if it weren't for Niki sending Saruhiko to that place- that school, then he wouldn't be in this situation. It was his fault he was lost. He should have just let him stay home.

School wasn't an issue anymore though. Before class even started, the teachers were too busy trying to get massive sea of children in order to notice him slip out the side doors and run until the school was no longer visible. He doesn't even remember what happened, how he ended up in the alley ways. Everything rushed by in such a blur, the people, the cars, the giant tv screens on buildings, and apparently the time and his sense of direction. No, school wasn't an issue anymore. In fact, school sounded almost appealing. Maybe Niki wasn't the smartest person in the world, but maybe Saruhiko was the dumbest.

A muffled whine escaped his trembling lips, blue eyes threatening to spill over with frustrated tears. School was lost, home was lost, he was lost. His feet hurt, his legs hurt, but most of all his head hurt. To make matters worse, it was getting dark. There weren't even street lights and his mom had always told him never to venture anywhere without street lights.

Another whine, he missed his mom. Would she miss him? Or would she be too angry because he disobeyed? How silly, Ayana was never too angry. He kicked at a stray can. She was always so patient. Would she be patient in waiting for him to come home? He hoped not. He hoped his parents were out looking for him. Sure he would be in a lot of trouble when he got home, they'd probably take away his video games. But he didn't care, right now he just wanted his mom and dad.

With a huff, he leaned against a dirty wall and slid until he was sitting against the cold concrete. Hugging his knees tightly to his chest, he pressed his forehead against them and the tears he had been trying to hold back spilled over. He didn't care if crying made him look stupid, he didn't care that his tears were dirtying up his glasses, or that his stifled whines had turned to loud blubbering.

"I want- to go..- home!" He stuttered out between sobs. "Just let me go!"

He was trapped, trapped in the stupid life size puzzle. It wasn't going to release him, so why even bother yelling? It didn't work with his video games.

"Saruhiko."

His ears perked, head shooting up, stomach fluttering. He knew that voice.

"Dad!" He wasn't sure when he had moved into a standing position but before he realized what was happening, his arms were around Niki's waist, squeezing him tightly.

"You found me," His chin rested against his stomach as he grinned up at his father, "I knew you could figure this place out!" Saruhiko wasn't one to exclaim much of anything, but he had never felt such an overwhelming sense of relief. "We can go home now."

Niki raised a dark eyebrow as he stared down at him, "'We' would imply that you're coming with me."

The grin quickly faded from Saruhiko's face. He wasn't going with him? It was then he noticed Niki wasn't smiling back, he wasn't hugging him either. In fact, he had one hand shoved in his pocket, the other gripping the strap of a black bag.

"W-what?" Loosening his grip, he took a step back. "Didn't you come.. to find me.. and take me home?"

His father shook his head in response, dark hair flopping over his forehead, "You're partially right, I did come to find you. But only to bring you this," He pulled the bag from his shoulder and tossed it to the ground next to Saruhiko, "and to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Panic bubbled within him, "No, I want to go home. With you."

"Sorry, little monkey, this is your home now."

Horror washed over Saruhiko's features, too stunned to cry anymore. Niki was leaving him? He wasn't going to take him home? To _their_ home? He was going to make him _stay_ in this stupid, confusing maze.

"You- you can't leave me here! It'll be dark soon and mom said I can't go anywhere that doesn't have street lights. S-so you _have_ to take me!"

" _Have_ to take you?" Niki tilted his head slightly, a bemused smirk twisting his lips, "I don't _have_ to do anything. You're an adult now, Saruhiko."

An adult? How absurd. His dad really wasn't the smartest person in the world. Saruhiko didn't even look like an adult.

"I'm only six, I'm not an adult! I can't be left alone." He paused, quieting his voice. "I don't have a job like you and I can't cook like mom. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hm, that's a good question.." Niki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "See, I assumed you would have thought all of this out. You've made so many adult decisions today, what with leaving school, wandering the city, disobeying your mother. I thought you had it all planned out."

Saruhiko shook his head, not trusting his voice enough to speak. Really, he wasn't sure if he could speak. His gaze quickly swept over the black duffel bag before it switched back to his dad, awaiting his response.

Finally with a shrug and click of his tongue he replied, "Bummer, little monkey. Guess you'll have to figure it out as you go about your new life."

Saruhiko could feel the blood drain from his face. This couldn't possibly be happening. He began to tremble, fresh tears pouring from his eyes. No, no. This was bad, this was so bad. He wasn't ready for this.

"Dad.. please." His voice was hardly audible to his own ears.

Niki reached a hand out and ruffled Saruhiko's dark locks, "You'll do fine. You're a cute kid, I'm sure you'll find a job in no time." With a chuckle he turned to leave, waving lazily over his shoulder as he walked away, "See you around, little monkey."

_No._

" _See_? Even you said it!"

Niki paused, glancing behind him, "Come again?"

Saruhiko pointed an accusing finger, "You just called me a kid! I'm not an adult, even you don't believe that!"

This time Niki turned to face him, amusement lining his face. Saruhiko was absolutely baffled. How could he look like that at such a time? Those brown eyes were almost.. glittering? Still he pressed on.

"You can't leave me here! I don't know where I am or how I got here! I can't cook and I don't know how to get a job! I-I've never even driven a car before except in games." He knew the panic in his rising tone was noticeable. "Let me come home, I won't run away anymore! I'll go to school! I'll _stay_ at school! J-just don't leave me here!"

His breathing was heavy as he watched Niki rub his chin in thought once more, watching his son carefully. At least he was listening. But Saruhiko wasn't getting the instant response he wanted. Why was he taking so long?

A thought occurred to him, a thought that made him cringe. But, as he heard in a movie once, desperate times call for desperate measures. And he was desperate not to be left alone out here to die.

Taking a deep breath, he added, "I'll.. I'll even eat my vegetables."

Niki seemed taken aback momentarily before grabbing his sides in a fit of laughter. Saruhiko furrowed his brow, why was he laughing? This wasn't funny. His dad really was stupid. How irritating.

" _Why are you laughing at me_?"

But before Saruhiko could allow himself to become even more upset, his dad was dropping to his knees in front of him, pulling him against his chest. What was going on? Saruhiko stood with his arms at his side, immobilized by confusion.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Niki said between giggles, "You've never been so damn determined in your life."

Saruhiko blinked, still not fully understanding. First he was leaving him, now he was hugging him? Adults made about as much sense as those kids he was forced to go school with. Which was absolutely none.

"Tch." Niki pulled back just enough, pulling the glasses from Saruhiko's face and cleaning the lenses off with the edge of his shirt. "How can you let these become so dirty, you can't see as it is." Glancing up, he chuckled and gently wiped his son's eyes before replacing the glasses back on Saruhiko's face. "Better, brat?"

He blinked, "..Yes."

Saruhiko was still trembling as his father brushed the hair from his forehead, "If you want to come home, you can't run away anymore."

Blue eyes widened as he nodded eagerly.

"School sucks, I hated it too. But you have to go, little monkey. There isn't much your mother and I can do about it."

Saruhiko frowned, but nodded anyway.

Niki clicked his tongue, fussing with one of the many rings on his finger as he continued, "Life is notorious for being fucked up, but you can't run away from everything. More often than not you have to do things you don't want."

Saruhiko also clicked his tongue, "Running away only made everything worse today."

"Hn- seems like you've had it rough."

"Yeah."

"Somethings are okay to run from, Saruhiko." Niki lightly tweaked his nose, causing Saruhiko to scrunch it up, "One thing you're going to need to learn as you get older is when you should run and when you should stand you ground."

Reaching out and playing with a silver chain around his dad's neck, Saruhiko muttered, "So I get to come home?" He didn't like how his voice trembled.

"Sure, just don't pull this shit again."

Swallowing, he nodded, "I won't, but- I-" His face became warm and he was sure he was blushing, "I'm really tired and my feet.. hurt."

A light chuckled sounded from Niki as he scooped him up, Saruhiko's head resting against his shoulder, "I should make you walk for all the trouble you caused me. What were you thinking, coming back here?"

Instead of answering, he asked, "How did you find me?"

"I've been following you since you ditched out."

Saruhiko's head shot up, leaning back enough to stare at his father's face, "You what? And you just- you just _let_ me get lost?"

"But were you actually lost if I was there the entire time?"

Saruhiko could feel the blood rush back to his face, this time in anger, "Why did you follow me if you were just going to abandon me?"

With an irritated grunt, Niki quickly knelt down to retrieve the bag, "Open it."

Frowning, Saruhiko hesitantly complied. As he pulled the flap back his brows shot up in surprise, "It's empty. But w-" Realization set it, "Oh."

Niki began laughing again and with another tongue click, Saruhiko tossed the bag to the ground before proceeding to wrap his arms tightly him, mumbling against his neck, "That was low."

"But effective." Niki held Saruhiko tighter, "You still have to eat those vegetables."

Normally, Saruhiko would have argued the point. After all, did his promise really count if it was all a trick anyway? However, he was too tired right now.

If asked just a few moments earlier, he would have replied that the most difficult puzzle in the world was the maze of buildings. If asked just a few moments earlier, he would have replied that Niki was absolutely the dumbest person in the world.

If asked right now, he would reply that he didn't want to think about puzzles anymore. He didn't want to think at all. If asked right now, he would reply that Niki was still the smartest person in the world, just let _him_ do all the thinking.


End file.
